


Avengers Entrance Exam

by Kinky_Kobra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned parent/child incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Peter is 14, Peter likes it, Peter wants to be an Avenger, Piss kink, Rimming, So much piss, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony fucks the piss right out of Peter, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking, sex toy sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Kobra/pseuds/Kinky_Kobra
Summary: Peter wants to be an Avenger more than anything.  Tony Stark tells him there's an entrance exam to join the Avengers and it starts with Peter getting naked with him and Steve.  Each Avenger has to test him out before he can join, after all, the best team bonding is the type done while naked.ORPeter gets fucked by all the Avengers.  There's a lot of piss involved.  Peter loves it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 404





	1. Peter/Tony/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> First, yes, Peter is underage in this and if that ain't your thing, hit the back button. This story will be five chapters and each one will feature Peter with a different Avenger (or two) and all the chapters will have watersports. I don't condone pedophilia and if you think I do, go somewhere else and spout your rhetoric. It's fanfiction. I wanted a story where Peter got used and loved it so I wrote it. Each chapter will probably include Tony watching at the very least.
> 
> If there's something specific you want to see, let me know. I am more than open to suggestions or prompts, especially if they involve watersports.
> 
> not beta-ed

Peter Parker walked into the lobby of Avengers Tower, face covered with his homemade mask. He shook slightly as he looked at the wall that he knew held Tony Stark’s AI, JARVIS.

“Um…I’m Spiderman and I’m here to join the Avengers?”

The elevator door slid open and he stepped in, rehearsing his speech in his head. He had just discovered not that long after his fourteenth birthday that the spider that bit him on that field trip had changed him. He wanted to be just like his hero, Tony Stark, so he became Spiderman.

He stepped off the elevator when it opened and followed the lights on the floor down the hall. He took a deep breath when he walked into what seemed to be a living room. Tony Stark sat on the couch and Peter’s heart kicked up a notch.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony Stark looked at him, arching his eyebrow. “Spiderman, I’m guessing. Lose the mask.”

Peter pulled it off and Tony’s eyes ran over his face. “Peter Parker, right? Been wondering when you were going to show up.”

Peter gasped; Tony Stark knew his name!

“I want to join the Avengers,” Peter said. He heard a moan and frowned, turning sideways. He’d been so intent on Mr. Stark he hadn’t realized that someone else was in the room. His mouth fell open and he stared at the sight before him.

Captain America was on his hands and knees, completely naked. His asshole was spread wide open with something Peter couldn’t name and his cock was trapped in a cage. His perfect ass glistened with what Peter easily recognized as cum. He felt his cock twitch and his cheeks flushed. What was going on? 

“What?” Peter asked. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He was barely aware of his cock starting to harden and it took him a moment to realize that someone was talking.

“Oh, this is part of it,” Tony Stark had said, watching the boy intently. “We all take turns being the fucktoy of the day. Today is Steve’s turn. He loves it, don’t you, Steve?”

Steve nodded, eyes lidded. His hole twitched. “Please, Tony…”

“You naughty boy, begging for my cock again,” Tony said fondly, smacking one of Steve’s ass cheeks and leaving a mark. Steve groaned and Peter’s cock twitched in his pants. He couldn’t help it; he was fourteen. Tony watched him appraisingly, pulling the spreader out of Steve’s ass.

“So, you have spider abilities. Fascinating. Need a new outfit, can’t have you running around in your red and blue pajamas all the time,” Tony said, sliding a finger into Steve’s ass. Peter’s eyes followed the movement and he swallowed hard. His sweat pants were doing nothing to hide his growing erection. Tony smirked, pushing a second finger in.

“He’s loose and wet right now,” Tony said conversationally. “Thor was here not long ago and let me tell you, that man knows how to wield his hammer. Tell me, Steve, did he piss in you again?”

Steve nodded and Peter whimpered. Thor had pissed inside Steve Rogers?

“You love piss, don’t you? Almost as much as you love cum,” Tony said, eyes never leaving Peter as he fingered Steve’s ass.

“I love it,” Steve gasped, back arching.

“You can do that?” Peter whispered, hands over his groin. He didn’t know you could piss inside someone.

“What, use good old Cap here as a urinal? Oh, yeah. He loves it. It is fun, actually,” Tony said, still watching Peter. “Both being pissed in and doing the pissing.”

Peter groaned, clutching his dick tighter. This wasn’t what he had expected when he came to the Avengers Tower.

“This is part of being an Avenger, kid,” Steve said, rocking back onto Tony’s fingers. “We take turns being used, being fucked, by anyone and everyone who wants.”

“Team bonding,” Tony said with a wicked grin. “My idea.”

Peter watched as Tony unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He stared and stared. He had never seen another man’s cock on purpose before, not counting the porn he had recently discovered online and was terrified that his Aunt May would find out about. Sure, he had to change with all the other kids in PE, but he always very carefully kept his eyes on his locker. Tony’s cock was hard, long, the head nearly purple and dripping with precum. Peter swallowed hard, his cock jumping under his palms. 

“So consider this your entrance test,” Tony said, stepping up behind Steve and thrusting into his ass with one swift stroke. Steve groaned, head falling forward. Tony grabbed his hips and slammed his cock into Steve’s ass, balls slapping against his skin with every hard thrust. 

“God, I love how wet and sloppy you get, Steve,” Tony gasped. He lifted his head, eyes locked with Peter’s. Peter stared, his cock straining against his pants. Oh god, he was so horny. He couldn’t believe he was watching his hero, Iron Man, fuck Captain America.

Tony groaned, burying himself all the way to the hilt as he came, cock pulsing in Steve’s ass. He pulled out before he was finished, letting the last ropes of cum fall over Steve’s pink butt cheeks. He grinned at Peter, cock free to the world.

“So, the next part of your entrance exam,” Tony drawled, pulling out a chair and sitting near Steve. Steve quivered, hole twitching and eyes tearing up, cock fighting against the cage. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, his voice soft and breathy.

“First, we gotta see you naked,” Tony said, eyes dark. Peter knew he should say no. He should just walk away and probably tell the cops that Tony Stark and Steve Rogers wanted to see a fourteen year old boy naked. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. Tony Stark was his hero and well, if his hero wanted to see him naked he wasn’t going to say no. 

Peter pushed his shoes off and stripped as fast as he could, nearly tearing his shirt in his haste. 

“No rush, kid,” Tony said. He helped Steve sit up so he could watch, idly playing with Captain America’s balls beneath the cock cage.

Peter took a deep breath and slowed down, finally kicking his sweats off and standing before them naked. His cock stood at attention, the head brushing his belly. He fought the urge to cover himself up, but the look of sheer lust in both Tony and Steve’s eyes made him stay his hands.

“Turn around,” Steve said, moving his finger in a circle. “Let us see everything.”

Peter did, turning slowly so they could see every inch of his naked body.

“Beautiful,” Tony said, his cock in his free hand.

“You said this was the first part part of my entrance exam?” Peter asked, turning back to face them. If anything, his cock was harder than it had been moments ago.

“Yup,” Tony drawled, giving his cock a good stroke. “The next part…hmmm, what do you think, Steve? Right in the deep end or start a little slower?”

“Have him suck you off,” Steve said, eyes never leaving Peter. 

“Excellent place to start,” Tony agreed, taking his hand off his cock. “You heard the captain, kid. Suck me.”

Peter dropped to his knees in front of Tony, eyes locked on his still soft cock. It was stained with drying cum and lube, and Peter thought he could smell the sharp tang of piss. He remembered what Tony had said about Thor using Steve as a urinal and he groaned at the thought that Tony had just had his dick shoved in there, covered with other people’s piss and cum. Peter licked his lips, his heart hammering beneath his breast.

“I’ve never done this before,” Peter said.

Tony’s cock gave a twitch and Steve moaned, resting his hand in Peter’s hair.

“Have you ever done anything before?”

Peter shook his head, still staring at the beautiful dick in front of him. “I’ve touched myself and watched lots of porn, but I’ve never been with anyone before.”

Steve kept stroking his hair and Peter’s eyes fluttered. It felt so good. 

“Then let us teach you how to be the best Avenger you can be,” Tony said. “No teeth, now. Start by kissing the tip.”

Peter could do that. He leaned closer, breath wafting over Tony’s dick. He took a deep breath and kissed the slit, cheeks flushing at Tony’s breathy moan. 

“Open your mouth,” Steve whispered. “Tony loves having the head of his dick sucked on.”

Peter did as ordered, opening his mouth and taking just Tony’s head in. Tony groaned, fisting the cushion beneath him. 

“Oh, Petey,” Tony said. 

“How’s he feel?” Steve asked Tony.

“So good. His mouth is so hot and wet, Steve.”

“You just like knowing your cock is the first in that virgin mouth.”

Tony groaned again, his cock twitching in Peter’s mouth. Peter decided to explore a bit; he’d never had a cock in his mouth before and he found he liked the weight of it on his tongue. The taste of drying semen and piss on that hot shaft made Peter’s cock twitch. Tony moaned even louder when his tongue ran around his head and a flood of bitter precum washed over Peter’s tongue.

“Fast learner,” Tony panted. 

“Am I doing okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked after he pulled off.

“A plus, kid. Try using your hands and see what you can do.”

Peter tentatively wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock and aimed it back at his mouth, licking and kissing the shaft. Steve moaned, dragging his nails over Peter’s scalp. Tony turned his head and Peter’s cock jumped as he watched the two older men kiss. He doubled his efforts, nearly grinning when Tony’s cock started to get hard in his mouth. If Mr. Stark’s precum tasted this good, what was his actual cum going to taste like?

Steve tugged on his hair, pulling his head back before he could get Mr. Stark to cum. Peter whined at the distance, staring longingly at the spit slicked cock in his face.

Steve and Tony laughed. “You’re doing so good, kid,” Steve said, tilting Peter’s head back. “But we don’t want Tony to cum too soon, do we?”

“We don’t?” Peter asked.

“No, we don’t,” Tony said. “Then I wouldn’t get to play with you as much.”

“You want to play with me?” Peter asked, his lips swollen from sucking cock.

“So much, kid,” Steve said, dragging Peter into his lap and kissing him hard. Peter had never been kissed before and he moaned as Steve’s tongue forced its way into his mouth, licking at his teeth and tongue.

“How’s he taste?” Tony asked, running one hand up and down Peter’s back and cupping his ass. Steve pulled back, a line of spit joining them together.

“A bit like your cock, my ass, and Thor’s piss, and you know that’s one of my favorite cocktails.”

Tony laughed, leaning forward and brushing a kiss over Peter’s jaw. “Was that your first kiss, Peter?”

Peter nodded, his cock leaking precum on Captain America’s stomach.

“You’re doing amazing so far, Peter,” Tony said, reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing a tube of lube. He opened it and spread it over his fingers, resting them between Peter’s asscheeks. 

“Why don’t you take the cage off Steve’s cock?” Tony said, rubbing one finger around Peter’s rim. Peter’s fingers shook as he unlocked the cage and he couldn’t hide his gasp at how big Captain America’s dick was.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Tony asked, using Peter’s distraction to push a finger into his virgin ass. Peter gasped, tightening up. Tony kissed his shoulder and Steve held his hips gently, pulling the boy into another kiss. Tony watched them avidly, gently moving his finger in and out of Peter’s tight asshole. 

“The next part of your entrance exam is having a cock in your ass,” Tony said, pushing a second finger in. “Which of us do you want to take your virginity, Peter?”

Peter whimpered into Steve’s mouth, his cock twitching. He could feel Steve’s monster cock pressing against his belly, hot and leaking. He couldn’t believe he was here, kissing Steve Rogers with Tony Stark’s fingers in his ass, asking him which one of them he wanted to take his virginity.

“Um…Mr. Stark…” he said, the name turning into a moan.

“Yeah?” Tony whispered in his ear, scissoring his fingers apart. “You want me to take your virginity, Peter? You want my cock, the same one that was in your mouth, to pop your cherry?”

Peter nodded, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. “You’ve been my hero since I was a little kid. Please, Mr. Stark, I want it to be you.”

Tony grinned, kissing Peter on the mouth and pushing a third finger in. He had the sudden mental image of Peter as a seven or eight year old, spread out naked on Tony’s bed, begging his hero for his cock. He smirked into the kiss; he could work on seeing that fantasy later with his BARF glasses. But right now, he had a very real boy begging for his cock and sitting on Captain America’s strong thighs.

“Sorry, Captain Rogers,” Peter said when Tony stopped kissing him. Steve gave him the smile that won over countless people and kissed him, licking into his mouth and biting his lip before pulling back.

“That’s more than fine, Peter,” Steve said. “I am more than okay with Tony’s sloppy seconds.”

Peter moaned, grabbing Steve’s shoulders as Tony worked a fourth finger into him. 

“You’re going to stick it in me too?” he cried, writhing on Tony’s hand. His cock bounced and leaked. His face was red and tears ran down his smooth cheeks. 

“You bet he is,” Tony said in Peter’s ear. “It’s part of being an Avenger. But I’m going to be your first and I’m going to take good care of you, Petey.” He pushed his thumb past Peter’s tight ring of muscle, his fist resting inside Peter’s asshole. It was so tight and hot inside him Tony nearly came right then.

“Look at you with my fist in your ass,” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear. “You take it so well. I bet you’ll take our cocks even better.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark!” Peter cried, tears running down his face as Tony pushed his hand a little deeper. Tony stared at the stretched pucker around his wrist, sharing a grin with Steve.

“Should we move to the bedroom?” Steve asked. “Somewhere more comfortable for him?”

“We should,” Tony said. “Give him the full experience.”

Peter gasped when Steve stood up with him in his arms, Mr. Stark’s fist still in his ass. He moaned, head falling back as Tony pressed against his back, moving his hand back and forth inside Peter’s body.

“Wrap you legs around Steve,” Tony whispered. Peter did, their cocks pressing together. The three of them headed to the elevator, Tony now just fingering Peter’s ass. Peter’s hips moved of their own accord, his cock sliding against Steve’s much larger one. 

The elevator door opened and they stepped in. Peter opened his eyes a crack and whimpered. Dr. Banner, Peter’s second favorite Avenger, stood there. He arched his eyebrow at the sight of the boy in Steve’s arms, completely naked, and Tony’s fist up his ass. His cock twitched in his khaki pants.

“New recruit?” Bruce asked.

“Yup,” Tony said, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder as the elevator doors closed. Bruce ran his eyes over the boy, quite enjoying the sight of Tony’s arm disappearing into his young body. 

Bruce smiled, leaning close and cupping Peter’s balls. Peter wailed into Steve’s mouth, humping his cock as hard as he could.

“You’ll have to let me know if he passes,” Bruce said with a smirk. Tony grinned and leaned over, pressing a filthy kiss against Bruce’s lips. Bruce groaned into the kiss and bit Tony’s lip as the other man pulled back.

“And what about Big Green?” Tony purred, still moving his fist in Peter’s ass while Bruce played with the kid’s balls. 

“He’s very interested in the results as well,” Bruce said.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. “This is my stop,” Bruce said almost mournfully, letting go of Peter’s hot balls and stepping back. 

“You know JARVIS is always watching. Maybe you and the others can watch this little test,” Tony said with a grin.

“You know, I think that’s a great idea. Have fun.” Bruce waved at them as he stepped off, one hand on his cock as the doors slid closed.

“I think he liked you,” Tony breathed in Peter’s ear, spreading his fingers inside Peter. God, the kid was so hot and tight he couldn’t wait to get his cock in there. “I know the Hulk will like you.”

Peter whimpered, thrusting weakly against Steve’s cock and rocking back onto Tony’s fist. He couldn’t think. Everything felt so good.

“Here we are,” Tony said as the doors opened again. They walked together, Tony’s fist still carefully lodged in Peter’s ass, and came to an opulent bedroom. Steve sat carefully on the bed, he and Tony moving together so they didn’t hurt Peter.

“We’re going to take such good care of you,” Tony said, slowly pulling his hand free. He watched in awe as Peter’s pucker tried to hold onto him, reluctantly freeing him. He grinned as he watched Peter’s hole twitch and try to close, gaping open after having his fist shoved up there.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Tony said.

“He is,” Steve said, kissing Peter again. His cock was rock hard and he loved the feel of Peter’s small cock thrusting against his, smearing precum around. He could feel Peter’s hot balls pressing against his thighs.

“I want to be like this when you take his virginity,” Steve said, looking at Tony as the older man grabbed more lube. “I want him to cum all over me.”

“I like that idea,” Tony said, leaning around Peter to kiss Steve. He tasted a bit like Peter’s mouth and it made Tony’s cock twitch. God, he was going to enjoy this. 

“You like that, Peter?” Tony asked, spreading Peter’s cheeks and pouring more lube against his hole. He watched as Peter’s pucker twitched at the cold lube, a moan tearing free of the boy’s lips. “You want to cum all over Captain America?”

Peter nodded. Yes, he did. He wasn’t sure he could move, anyway, but he wanted to cover Steve Rogers in his cum.

He turned his head and watched as Tony poured a liberal amount of lube on his cock, giving himself a few good strokes to spread it around. He lined up behind Peter, one hand wrapped around his cock and aiming it at Peter’s twitching hole.

“Are you ready, Peter?” Steve whispered, big hands clutching to Peter’s hips. “Are you ready to lose your virginity to Tony Stark?”

Peter nodded. He was ready. He felt so empty when Tony had removed his fist and he wanted to be stuffed full again. He needed it. He needed Tony Stark’s cock inside him. 

“Yes, please,” Peter whispered. 

“Good boy,” Tony said. Peter groaned when he felt the blunt head of Tony’s cock against his asshole, sliding over his entrance and teasing him. His cock twitched against Steve’s and he thrust against the captain, whimpers and moans escaping him. 

Tony covered one of Steve’s hands with his over Peter’s hip and rolled his hips forward, breaching the virgin body before him. Peter sobbed out a moan, cock twitching and leaking more than ever at the feel of a hot cock pressing into his body.

“Oh, god, Peter!” Tony moaned. He wasn’t going to last long. “You’re so hot and tight, even after I had my fist up there. Oh god, you feel amazing, kid. You were made to take cock, listen to the sounds coming out of your mouth.”

Steve groaned, lacing his fingers with Tony as the other man kept pushing his cock into Peter’s hole until he was fully seated.

“You like that, Peter?” Steve whispered. “You like taking Tony’s cock? It feels so good, doesn’t it? Tony knows exactly how to make you feel good.”

Peter nodded, a sobbing, blubbering mess as Tony pulled nearly all the way out to thrust back in. 

“Fuck, he’s so tight, Steve,” Tony gasped. “God, I’ve never felt an ass so tight. He’s perfect.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, pressing little kisses against Peter’s face. “Do you heal really fast, Peter?”

Peter nodded, rocking back onto Tony’s dick. God, it felt so good. He loved it. He never thought he’d have Tony Stark’s cock inside him but now that it was, he never wanted Tony to go.

“That explains it,” Tony panted in his ear, thrusting long and slow into Peter’s tight hole. “Steve is the same way, though he’s not near as tight as you. Steve is the only one that can take the Hulk’s monster dick. I bet you’d look wonderful riding that big green cock, Peter, your little hole stretched wide, stomach bulging as the big guy fills you with so much cum.”

“Fuck, yes,” Steve moaned against Peter’s jaw. “Getting fucked by the Hulk feels like nothing else you’ll ever experience, Peter. He’s so big and cums so much.”

Peter couldn’t reply, too busy writhing on the cock in his ass. His fingers clutched at Steve’s shoulders, leaving bruises that would actually take a day to heal. The boy was strong and Steve couldn’t wait for Tony to be done so he could have his turn.

“Oh shit, I’m not going to last much longer,” Tony moaned. Peter’s tight little channel fluttered around his cock, drawing him deeper and deeper. Peter’s ass was a vice around his dick, sucking him in deeper and deeper with every thrust. He angled his hips just right and drove into Peter, the head of his cock slamming against Peter’s prostate.

Peter screamed, going taut as his orgasm rushed over him like a wildfire. His cock twitched and pulsed, balls tightening as stars exploded across his vision. Steve watched in awe as Peter’s slit began to spew forth rope after rope of thick strands of cum, covering Steve’s dick and stomach, some even shooting up to his chin.

“Oh, Peter,” Steve moaned, yanking him forward and kissing him hard. Peter mewled into the kiss, writhing as Tony continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

“You cum nearly as much as Steve,” Tony gasped, pressing his chest against Peter’s narrow back. His cock was seated all the way in Peter’s ass and he groaned as he started to cum, filling Peter’s no-longer-a-virgin asshole with his seed.

Peter felt something hot and thick in his ass and he moaned, realizing that Tony Stark had just cum inside him. His cock jumped and even more spunk shot from his slit, landing on Steve’s cheek and making Peter flush. Tony kept slamming into his ass, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around the room.

Peter keened, his cock bouncing with every hard thrust. He felt tingly all over and when he felt a gush of hot liquid spurt from his dick his eyes flew open.

Another hard thrust from Tony and more piss shot from his cock, spraying across Steve’s face.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Steve moaned. “Fuck the piss out of him, Tony!”

“With pleasure,” Tony grunted, doubling his pace. He watched as Peter’s cock bounced, a spurt of piss escaping with every thrust. Steve moaned wantonly, rubbing his hands over his chest and spreading Peter’s cum and piss over his chiseled skin.

Peter had forgotten how much he’d had to drink at school. Walking into Avengers Tower and seeing Steve Rogers naked and then having Tony take his virginity had made him forget. Now he was having the piss fucked out of him and he couldn’t seem to stop urinating.

“That’s right,” Tony panted in his ear, breath hot on sensitive skin. “Let it all out, Peter. Cover Steve in it.”

Peter whimpered, head falling back onto Tony’s shoulder. So far it had only been a few quick spurts of piss with every thrust from Tony’s slowly softening cock, but he really had to go.

“Do it, Peter,” Tony commanded. “Consider it part of your test.”

With a shout, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders, he let go. His piss rushed out of his dick in a torrent, spraying across Steve’s perfect abs and running over his twitching cock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his pee covering Captain America and he found his stream stuttering out as he grew hard again.

Steve moaned, thrusting his piss and cum soaked cock against Peter’s, running his fingers through the mess on his chest. He yanked Peter close for a kiss and Peter could taste his own cum and urine on Steve’s tongue. Oh god, had he tasted it? Peter had felt so good he hadn’t even noticed.

“Oh, Peter, that was beautiful,” Tony purred, still thrusting slowly into Peter’s ass. He pulled out slowly, watching avidly as Peter’s puffy, pink rim tightened, trying to hold his seed inside him. 

Peter whined, feeling empty. He sagged against Steve, breathing hard. He could feel the slickness of his piss and cum trapped between their chests and his eyes fluttered closed as Tony stroked his ass.

“Such a good boy,” Tony whispered. “You’re doing so well, Peter. Did you like that?”

Peter nodded, forcing his eyes open. 

“Which part?” Tony asked, still stroking his ass.

“All of it,” Peter slurred. “I really liked your…your…” Peter blushed. He couldn’t believe it. He’d just had Tony Stark cum inside him, he’d just cum _and_ pissed all over Steve Rogers chest and yet he couldn’t say that he liked Tony’s dick.

“You liked having my cock inside you?” Tony asked, kissing the boy’s narrow shoulder. 

Peter nodded. “It felt really good, Mr. Stark.”

“Did you like having me cum in your virgin ass?” Tony asked, pressing a finger against Peter’s entrance.

Peter nodded, hair flopping over his sweaty forehead. “It felt so good.”

Tony kissed his jaw, sharing a smirk with Steve.

“And did you like pissing all over Captain America?”

Peter blushed hard and looked down. The very expensive sheets beneath Steve’s ass were stained with his piss in a wide puddle. Steve’s skin glistened with it.

“Answer truthfully, Peter,” Tony whispered, slipping his finger back into Peter’s ass and nibbling on his earlobe.

“I liked it a lot,” Peter gasped, arching back onto Tony’s finger.

“You are so wanton,” Steve said, watching intently. 

“You’re doing so well on your Avengers entrance exam,” Tony said. “Are you ready for Steve? I bet you are. I bet you can’t wait for Steve’s big, fat cock to stretch your asshole wide again, for him to add his cum to mine inside you.”

Peter moaned, nodding enthusiastically. His cock was hard again and he wanted Steve inside him.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Such a needy little boy,” Steve said, kissing him again. Together, he and Tony rolled him onto the bed, Peter’s cock landing right in the puddle of piss. Peter moaned, his eyes fluttering shut and the two men ran their hands over him.

He felt the bed dip and opened his eyes; Steve’s knees were on either side of his hips and Tony sat by his shoulder, still stroking his skin.

“Ready, Peter?” Steve asked, taking his cock in hand and rubbing the dripping slit across Peter’s abused pucker.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” Peter said. He was. 

He groaned as he felt Steve’s cock press harder and harder against him until his hole fluttered open, dragging Steve’s dick deep inside him. 

“Shit, Tony, you were right,” Steve grunted. “He’s so tight.”

“Nice, isn’t it?” Tony asked, leaning back on one elbow to give himself the best view of Captain America’s long cock pushing in and out of the teenager on his bed. 

Peter moaned, rocking back onto Steve’s dick.

“He loves it,” Tony said. “Look at him pushing back onto you.”

“Made to take cock,” Steve gasped, thrusting harder and faster into Peter’s slick channel. He could feel Tony’s cum squishing around his dick, easing his way. He struck Peter’s prostate with every stroke, making the boy writhe and sob his name. One of Peter’s hands landed on Tony’s knee and he squeezed, sobbing in pleasure. 

Tony cooed at him, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“You’re doing so good, taking Steve’s big cock. Thor is even bigger than him. Thicker and longer. Thor feels amazing, Peter. You’ll love taking his cock too.”

“And the Hulk will adore you,” Steve panted. “Such a good boy for us. The Hulk will love stretching out this hole.”

Peter whimpered. Could he really take the Hulk’s cock?

“Don’t worry,” Steve said, the sound of his balls slapping against Peter’s ass underscoring his words. “We’ll get you nice and loose for Hulk. We’ll all fuck you first and then Bruce will slide inside this perfect ass. You’ll love it when he transforms while he’s inside you. It feels so good.”

“You were made for this, Peter,” Tony said, still stroking his hair. “You were made to be an Avenger with us.”

Peter let out a shout and came, his cock pulsing as more spunk joined the puddle of piss from earlier. Steve groaned, slamming his dick as hard as he could into Peter’s ass as his muscles clenched around Steve’s hot length. 

“Peter!” Steve shouted. His cock had been caged all day before Peter had arrived and he’d been used multiple times that morning. He’d been saving his orgasm for this moment, to fill this teenager’s ass with his cum, to paint his walls with his seed. He’d loved it when Peter pissed on him; he loved knowing that he was the first person Peter had ever pissed on. He loved watching Tony take the boy’s virginity, loved getting to feel Tony’s cum against his dick.

Tony moaned as he watched Steve cum, those heavy balls pushing load after load deep into Peter’s ass. Peter babbled incoherently, fingers scrabbling at Tony’s knee as he humped into the puddle of piss and cum under him.

Steve finally finished, the serum allowing him to shoot out exorbitant amounts of cum. He knew Peter’s stomach would be slightly inflated with it and he loved that thought. He watched as a drop of pearly seed tried to escape the confines of Peter’s ass but the boy instinctively tightened his hole, desperate to keep it all in.

“Good boy,” Steve said, gently squeezing Peter’s ass cheeks. Tony grinned at him and leaned forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. Peter watched them kiss, his cock giving an interested twitch.

“One more part to today’s test,” Tony said, pulling back from Steve and looking down at the teenager spread out on his bed. Fuck, Peter looked so pretty and so used; hair mussed, skin flushed and glistening with sweat, asshole puffy and pink, shining with his and Steve’s cum. He knew JARVIS was always recording and he knew he and Steve would be looking at the footage later.

He knew the other Avengers were watching them right now, eagerly awaiting their chance with the boy.

“You’ve done so well so far,” Steve crooned, petting Peter’s little ass. 

“This part you can say no on—for now,” Tony said.

Peter blinked up at his hero. He didn’t want to say no.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice breathy and dry.

“You look so pretty like this, spread out on my bed,” Tony said, “lying in your own piss. You seemed to like pissing on Steve, and I’ve been holding it all day. I bet Steve has to go too. Would you let us go on you? Cover your beautiful body with our piss?”

Peter stared, his mouth hanging open. Before this day, he had never even thought of pissing on someone, or having someone piss on him. It was a bodily function that he had to take care and nothing more. Then Tony had mentioned how Thor liked to piss inside Steve’s ass and then he had pissed all over Steve Rogers’ chest and he had _liked_ it.

“You…want to pee on me?” Peter asked, looking between the two men.

“So badly, Peter,” Tony said, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “One day we’ll want to go inside you.”

“Or have you drink it,” Steve added, pressing a kiss to Peter’s shoulder. 

“But we’ll have you watch us do that first,” Tony said. “For today, we just want to soak your skin, to make it shine.”

“It’s part of being an Avenger,” Steve said. “We all do this for each other, but we can work you up to it once you’ve passed all the tests.”

Peter swallowed, staring at their soft dicks. His own cock gave an interested twitch.

“Right here on the bed?” Peter asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh yes,” Tony moaned. “I want to ruin these silk sheets with you in the middle.”

Peter thought about it for a moment. He wanted to be an Avenger more than anything, and he wanted to have more sex with these men, and with the other Avengers. 

“Yes,” Peter said. 

“Oh, Petey,” Tony whispered, leaning over and kissing him hard. Peter opened his mouth to the kiss, his tongue clumsily tangling with Tony’s. 

Tony pulled back, smirking at the needy whine Peter made. “Lean up against those pillows,” Tony said, pointing at the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Peter moved, his dick hard and swinging as he scrambled to rest against the many pillows. They were soft and each one probably cost more than the rent on Aunt May’s apartment. 

“You look so pretty,” Steve said, going up on his knees and moving to Peter’s left. Tony moved to his right, looking down at the boy.

“You’re so good for us, Peter,” Tony said, taking his cock in hand. Peter stared at Tony’s dick, marveling that he’d had that inside him earlier. His cock twitched as he remembered how good it had felt to have Tony take his virginity.

“I just want to make you proud, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered.

Tony let out a long moan and relaxed. Peter watched in fascination as a jet of hot urine exploded from his slit, hitting Peter’s chest. He gasped at the feeling of the hot liquid hitting his skin, his cock growing impossibly harder. Tony Stark was pissing on him!

“I am proud of you, kid,” Tony gasped out, watching his piss run over that perfect skin. He flicked his dick, spraying Peter’s nipples and making the boy moan. His urine ran down Peter’s body, staining and ruining the very expensive sheets on his bed.

Pepper would be angry at him for ruining another set of sheets, although he thought she would be even more angry that she missed this golden opportunity. He bet she would love to join in; she did enjoy using the Avengers.

“Oh!” Peter moaned. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Steve asked, watching Tony piss all over the boy. Tony carefully avoided Peter’s face and Steve knew they would work up to that. Peter was doing so well and he had no doubt that Peter would love getting pissed on everywhere some day soon.

Peter nodded, his hand inching through the hot puddle to grasp his cock. Both Tony and Steve gasped, watching as he started to stroke himself.

“It feels so good,” Peter moaned, thrusting into his fist. 

“Fuck,” Steve said, grabbing his own cock and pointing it at Peter. If he didn’t piss soon, he would get hard again and then it would be even more difficult to go. He sighed as he released his stream, aiming not for Peter’s chest, but for his fist and cock.

Peter keened as Steve’s jet hit his slit, some of his piss actually pushing inside his cock. He stroked himself faster, using Steve’s urine to slick his cock. Steve and Tony knelt on either side of him, both holding their cocks as they pissed on his skin. 

Peter’s back arched and he came explosively, more cum than he had ever seen gushing out of his dick and across his belly. Tony and Steve kept pissing, their hot streams washing away his spunk. Peter sagged against the pillows as the men finally stopped peeing, a couple of drops clinging to the tips of their cocks.

Peter was exhausted, wrung dry, and completely sated. He hadn’t realized what he’d been missing but he’d found it.

“You look so good like that,” Tony whispered, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. He couldn’t wait to slick that hair back with cum and piss, but not today. Tony didn’t think he had anything left to give. 

“You liked that,” Steve said, spreading out on the piss stained bed next to Peter. 

Peter nodded. “It felt really good.”

“We could tell,” Tony said with a smile, kissing Peter. Steve kissed the boy as soon as Tony pulled back.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Peter?”

Peter swallowed, eyes darting between Tony and Steve’s still dripping cocks. “Could I, um…”

“You can ask us anything, Peter,” Steve said, one hand resting on Peter’s hip. Peter’s soft skin was slick with piss and Steve loved it. 

“Can I lick you both clean?” Peter asked. The two men stared at him with wide eyes, their slits still dribbling just a bit. 

“You really want that?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded. He wasn’t ready to drink it yet, but he wanted to taste their cocks. 

“By all means,” Tony said, going up on his knees next to Peter’s head. Peter grasped his soft cock gently and flicked his tongue out, catching a drop of urine on his tongue. He shuddered, moaning loudly, and licked and licked until Tony’s cockhead was completely clean. Tony trembled, arms braced on the headboard. He couldn’t get hard again this fast, but it felt so good.

“Good boy,” Tony gasped, collapsing next to Peter when he was done. Peter turned and looked at Steve, big eyes wide with excitement. He loved the taste of Tony’s cock and he couldn’t wait to see if Steve tasted the same.

Steve smiled at him and leaned close, closing his eyes with a groan as Peter lapped at his slit. Peter dug his tongue into Steve’s opening, chasing the taste of piss and cum. Steve, being a super soldier, had almost no refractory period and started getting hard almost immediately. 

“Oh, Petey,” Steve moaned. Peter ran his tongue around Steve’s head, lapping up his precum and rolling his eyes to watch him. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and felt Tony’s soft cock press against his hip. 

“Use your hand to play with his balls and he’ll go off like a bomb for you,” Tony whispered. “If you want to taste his cum.”

Peter did. 

He lifted one hand and carefully cupped Steve’s heavy balls, rolling them between his fingers as he kept licking at Steve’s cock. He drove his tongue into Steve’s slit again and squeezed his balls.

Steve bellowed Peter’s name and Peter felt the cock in his mouth twitch and then he had hot, bitter, thick seed running over his tongue. He swallowed, but there was so much he couldn’t keep up with it. He pulled back and let Steve finish on his face, keeping his mouth open just like he’d seen in those porn videos.

Steve flopped onto the bed next to him, wrapping his big arm around Peter and throwing his leg over one of Peter’s. He could feel both men’s dicks pressing against his hips, both of them soft. The large puddle of piss cooled under them and his face was covered in Steve Rogers’ seed.

“Thank you, Peter,” Steve said, squeezing him in a gentle hug.

Tony leaned up and started licking Peter’s face clean, lapping up every drop of cum that Peter hadn’t been able to swallow. When Peter’s face was clean he cuddled back against the boy, one leg tangled with Steve’s over Peter’s body. Peter’s skin slowly started to dry, still glistening with the piss of both men. 

“Am I an Avenger now?” Peter asked, quite happy to cuddle between the two men.

Tony smiled against Peter’s shoulder. “Not quite, kid. The others have to give you their portion of the entrance exam.”

Peter felt a thrill of excitement run through him at Tony’s words.

“But I have no doubt you’ll pass with flying colors,” Tony said. “You were so good for us I bet they can’t wait to get a turn with you. In fact, they probably watched everything we just did.”

Peter moaned and Steve leaned up and kissed him.

“Don’t worry, Petey,” Steve whispered. “You’ll be an Avenger in no time.”


	2. Clint/Rhodey/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's back for his second entrance exam. Clint and Rhodey give it to him while Tony watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be Clint/Tony/Peter, but then I figured since Pepper is going to get a piece of Peter, Rhodey should too. There is mentioned incest in this chapter between Clint and Cooper, but if you're here reading this, I'm going to guess that probably won't bother you very much.
> 
> not beta-ed. Please enjoy.

Peter swung through the city, reveling in the new suit Mr. Stark had given him. It was so much better than the homemade thing he’d been using before he went to Avengers Tower.

He could see the tower in the distance, growing larger as he swung closer and closer to it. It had been a week since his first entrance exam to be an Avenger and he couldn’t wait for more. His body tingled as he remembered the feel of Mr. Stark’s cock inside him, taking his virginity. He remembered the feel of Mr. Stark fucking the piss right out of him and it spraying all over Captain America’s chest.

They’d sent him home once he recovered and showered, even though he hadn’t wanted to wash the scent of Captain America and Tony Stark off him, but Aunt May couldn’t know. She couldn’t know that he was Spiderman and she definitely couldn’t know what his Avengers Entrance Exams were.

When he’d gotten home with the new Spiderman suit and a new phone from Mr. Stark, he’d gotten a text message on the new phone. Thank god he’d been alone when he’d opened it because it was video of Mr. Stark taking his virginity. He stared at the video, mouth open, cock hard, watching his own face as a grown man’s cock was pushed into his asshole.

Peter watched that video every night, stroking his cock until he came to the sounds of his own moans and the praise of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

The second night, he sent a video back. It was just his hand on his cock, stroking until he came whispering Mr. Stark’s name.

He had gotten a video back of Mr. Stark on his knees, sucking the cock of a man Peter recognized as James Rhodes. He saved a screenshot of Mr. Stark’s face covered in cum.

The third night, Peter lay in the too small bathtub. He had drank and drank all day long and had held it. He’d never had to pee so bad in his life. He held his phone in trembling fingers, aiming the camera at his soft cock that he had rested across his stomach, and he relaxed. He moaned as the first rush of hot liquid spurted from his cockhead against his belly, running up his chest and down his sides. It was hot and felt good, his cock hardening as his stream petered out. He finished the video by using his piss to stroke his dick, cumming all over his chest.

The video he got back in return for that was of Steve Rogers laying on the floor while the rest of the Avengers stood around him and pissed on him. Peter watched in awe as the Black Widow knelt right over his dick and wet it, moaning as Steve thrust up inside her when she was done. Tony stood shoulder to shoulder with Hawkeye and James Rhodes, all three men holding their cocks as they sprayed Steve with their hot urine. Bruce Banner knelt by Steve’s head, his cock resting against Steve’s hair as he went, soaking the golden locks and making them cling to Steve’s scalp. Thor stood on the other side, his very large cock in hand as he pissed all over Steve and Natasha. The video ended with Tony blowing a kiss at the camera and telling Peter that they couldn’t wait to see him again.

On the fourth night, Peter had come home to a gift box on his bed. Aunt May said it had arrived that day. He opened it to find a vibrator and a butt plug. The moment he opened the box he got another video message. His mouth fell open as he watch Pepper Potts pushing the same butt plug that rested on his bed into Tony’s ass.

“He wore this all day, Peter,” Pepper said, her voice a little tinny in the video. “We want you to wear it all day for us tomorrow. Send video proof, okay?”

Peter stared at the plug and vibrator and spent more than an hour that night fucking himself open on the vibrator, sucking on the plug to keep himself quiet. He, of course, sent video of that. The next morning he had lubed up the plug and pushed it in, taking a photo of his spread asscheeks before getting dressed and heading to school. Going through classes with the plug up his ass and a half chub the entire day had been difficult, but he sent pictures to Tony and the Avengers throughout the day, finally sending video of him pulling out the plug that night. He knew they liked the way his asshole gaped and fluttered, his needy voice moaning about how empty he felt.

That night he got a video of Steve bent over, fingers spreading his cheeks wide. Peter stared at his gaping hole and the amount of cum and piss that ran down his legs. Tony grinned in the video, one hand on Steve’s back.

“This is what Steve looks like after Thor and the Hulk are done with him. You’re doing good kid. Come to the tower for your next assignment on Saturday night, okay?”

The next few days until Saturday seemed to drag on. Peter kept sending videos and the Avengers sent them back. Peter was particularly proud of the video he’d sent from the end of PE class on Friday, standing alone in the showers and pissing his gym shorts. He’d felt so naughty and as soon as he had finished pissing he stroked his dick until he came, white ropes of cum running over his piss stained shorts. The video he’d gotten back for that one was of Tony pissing a very expensive Armani suit and then Clint licking it up.

Peter flipped onto the landing pad at the tower and stood up. His cock was rock hard from thinking about the videos on the way over, and from hoping that he would get to take the second part of his entrance exam today. 

“Hey, kid,” Tony Stark said, pushing off the wall and walking closer. Peter stood up straight, the tight suit doing nothing to hide his erection. Tony smirked at the sight. “Ready for the next part of your test?”

“Yes, sir!” Peter said.

“Right then. Leave the suit here.”

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” Peter said, pulling off the mask.

Tony arched his eyebrow, lips curling in a satisfied smirk. “Oh, Petey, you’re not going to need clothes.”

Peter smiled at him and started taking his suit off, leaving it on a nearby desk when he followed Tony inside. His cock strained away from his body, slit dripping already.

“You’re so hard already,” Tony said, letting his eyes run up and down the young boy. His cock twitched in his pants and started to fill. He remembered how good that ass felt to be in, how perfect Peter sounded with a dick up his ass.

“I was thinking about the videos on the way over,” Peter said, cheeks flushed.

“Yeah? You enjoyed all those videos?”

“I really did. I really liked the one of everyone going pee on Captain Rogers and the one of you making a mess in your suit.”

“Yeah? Bet you never thought you’d like piss so much, huh?”

Peter shook his head. “Thank you for the toys, too. I really like the vibrator.”

Tony grinned. “You sure looked nice spreading yourself open in that one video. This way.”

Peter followed Tony down the halls, aware of people looking at them as they passed. His cock twitched and he walked a little taller. He knew that all those people knew he was here to become an Avenger.

Tony led him to the same room he’d fist seen Steve Rogers naked in, the room where he sucked Mr. Stark’s cock for the first time. 

“He’s here,” Tony said, smiling at Peter as he moved to the couch. Peter’s focus immediately went to the two men in the center of the room. A man with dirty blond hair that he recognized as Hawkeye was on his knees, James Rhodes’ cock in his mouth. Hawkeye was covered in cum, his thighs sticky with it. His cock was hard and he stroked himself as he sucked on Rhodes’ dick.

“Peter, the man getting his dick sucked is James Rhodes. Most everyone calls him Rhodey. The man on his knees is Hawkeye, but you can call him Clint Barton.”

Peter waved, feeling stupid.

“Hi, Peter,” Rhodey said. “It’s nice to see you in person.”

Clint waved at him, never taking his mouth of Rhodey’s cock.

“You too,” Peter said. “I uh, liked the video of you cumming on Mr. Stark’s face.”

“Yeah?” Rhodey asked with a grin. “Tones does look good with his face covered in cum, doesn’t he?”

Peter glanced at Mr. Stark and nodded, cheeks flaring with heat as his cock dripped precum onto the floor.

“For your test today,” Tony started, “Clint and Rhodey will be administering it. They’ve seen all your videos and they watched us live last weekend.”

“Can’t wait for you to join in,” Rhodey said, one hand resting on Clint’s head. Clint pulled off Rhodey’s cock with a pop and Peter stared. He’d never seen a black man’s cock before and it was beautiful and big, covered in Clint’s saliva. 

“Hey, kid,” Clint said, voice rough. He grinned and got slowly to his feet, crooking his finger at Peter. “C’mere.”

Peter glanced at Mr. Stark then stepped closer to Clint. The older man grabbed his wrist and dragged him close, walking around him.

“God, your body is even nicer in person,” Clint whispered, running his fingers up and down Peter’s back. 

“Thank you,” Peter said, leaning into Clint’s touch. Rhodey walked up to them, joining Clint in touching Peter’s soft skin.

“You’re so soft,” Rhodey said. “Just like Tony was at your age.”

“I’m still soft, Platypus,” Tony said.

“You and Tony…” Peter whispered wonderingly.

“That’s right,” Rhodey said, pulling Peter close so the lines of their bodies were touching. Rhodey’s hot cock pressed against Peter’s side and he couldn’t resist rubbing himself against it. It had only been one week but he missed the feel of a man’s cock. Taking his own in hand just wasn’t the same. “Tony was fourteen when we had sex the first time, just like you. He made such beautiful noises when he took my cock.”

“Mind blowing first time, honeybear,” Tony said, grinning at the look on Peter’s face.

Clint ran his hands down Peter’s back, cupping his ass and spreading his cheeks. He pressed a kiss against Peter’s neck. “You remind me of Cooper. So beautiful.”

Peter turned his head and Clint captured his lips in a kiss, forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Peter moaned, sagging between the two men. Clint’s mouth tasted like piss and semen and something he couldn’t identify.

“Who’s Cooper?” Peter finally managed to ask, voice breathy. He moaned as Rhodey cupped his balls, rolling them between calloused fingers.

“My son,” Clint said, mouthing his way down Peter’s body and taking a nipple in his mouth. Peter keened, bucking between them. “He loves it when I play with his nipples. Do you like it, Peter?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter moaned, thrusting into Rhodey’s hand as the man wrapped his fingers around Peter’s cock.

“Tell him what else Cooper likes,” Rhodey said, stroking Peter’s cock.

“Cooper loves taking Daddy’s cock,” Clint whispered against Peter’s skin. He licked his way between Peter’s nipples, fingers still kneading at his butt cheeks.

“Clint here was kind enough to share video,” Tony said. “There’s also video of me and Rhodey from our MIT days, although the quality isn’t great. We can show you both later.”

“I’d…I’d like that,” Peter moaned. The thought of Clint making love to his son and the image of Tony as boy getting fucked by Rhodey made his cock twitch. Rhodey tangled his free hand in Peter’s hair and pulled his head back, kissing the boy on the mouth.

“I bet you would,” Rhodey said, licking into Peter’s mouth. “Tony loved being my cockwarmer while we did homework. I bet you would make a real pretty cockwarmer, Peter.”

“What’s a cockwarmer?” Peter asked, making the three men moan. 

“Oh, you’re so innocent,” Clint whispered, thrusting his hard cock against Peter’s side, smearing trails of precum over soft, porcelain skin.

“Is that bad?” Peter asked, rocking between the two men. Their cocks were hot and hard, pressing against his skin.

“Oh, no, baby, it’s not,” Rhodey said, trailing kisses along Peter’s jaw. “We love how innocent you are.”

“A cockwarmer is someone who just holds your cock in their mouth or ass for hours,” Tony said. “I used to sit on Rhodey’s cock while we did homework for hours. Feel him get hard and fuck me, then we’d stay like that until he got hard again. I still love cockwarming for people.”

“Yeah you do,” Clint said, glancing at Tony with a smile. “You’re a great cockwarmer, Tony.”

Tony blew Clint a kiss. “Maybe later. You guys need to have fun with Peter first. We need to make sure he’s going to fit right in with everyone.”

“That’s right,” Rhodey whispered. “You want to have fun with us, Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter moaned.

“Judging from his videos and what Steve and I did with him last week, he has an amazing refractory period. See how many times you can make him cum.”

Peter moaned again, nearly going limp between the two men holding him up.

“And Peter?” Tony asked.

Peter forced his eyes open. Tony sat on the couch still, though his pants were down around his ankles and his cock was free, already hard and dripping.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Did you do what I asked?”

Peter nodded. “Yes. I didn’t go pee once today.”

Tony grinned. “Good boy. Clint and Rhodey will have fun with that.”

“Fuck yes,” Clint said, licking a trail up Peter’s chest to kiss him again. Peter moaned into the kiss, letting the older man take control. He felt Rhodey’s hands on him, running up and down his back to cup his ass, one thumb pressing against Peter’s hole. 

Clint dropped to his knees, looking up at Peter.

“Has anyone sucked this pretty cock yet?” Clint knew the answer. He had watched Peter’s first exams live. Bruce had rushed in, telling them that he had just run into Tony and Steve with a new potential Avenger and that he was young and beautiful and had Tony’s fist up his ass right there in the elevator. They had all quite enjoyed the show, talking about what they wanted to do to Peter when they got their chance.

Clint had called dibs on sucking his cock first. He loved boy-cock. 

Peter shook his head, eyes wide. 

“Good,” Clint said, running his tongue up the underside of Peter’s cock. Peter howled, cock twitching and leaking copious amounts of pre. 

“Look at you,” Rhodey whispered in his ear. “Can’t wait to make you cum.”

Clint rolled his eyes up to look at Peter as he opened his mouth and swallowed him down. Peter’s knees nearly buckled and only Rhodey’s strong arm around his waist kept him upright at the feel of Clint’s hot, wet heat around his dick. His hips bucked and Clint made a pleased sound, taking him deeper until his nose was buried in the scant hair at the base of Peter’s shaft. 

“Clint loves sucking dick,” Tony said from his spot on the couch, lazily stroking his cock as he watched. “He wanted to be the first man to suck that pretty cock, Peter. You like it when Clint sucks you?”

“Y-y-es,” Peter moaned, Rhodey’s hands on his hips the only thing restraining him from thrusting nonstop into Clint’s mouth.

Clint loved sucking dick, it was true. He loved the taste, the weight, the feel of it sliding against his tongue. He adored sucking off the Avengers on a regular basis, but if there was one thing he loved more than the Avengers’ cocks, it was young boy’s cocks. He loved how much smaller they were, how easily they fit in his mouth. He had started with Cooper when he was younger, when he could fit all of Cooper’s perfect dick into his mouth. He couldn’t wait until Nathaniel was old enough to join in, but for now, he would enjoy sucking Peter. Maybe he could invite Peter to the farm one day soon and have him and Cooper perform together. Yeah, he liked that thought, the thought of two pretty boys fucking each other for him. Clint wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed, staving off his orgasm.

Peter’s cock was right on the edge of becoming a man’s dick, but it fit perfectly into Clint’s mouth. 

Rhodey watched Clint’s blissed out face as he bobbed and sucked on Peter’s dick, eyes glazed with pleasure. He knew how much Clint was enjoying himself and his own cock twitched as he listened to the noises Peter made. He locked eyes with Tony and the two men shared a smile, Tony’s dick in hand.

Clint had called dibs on sucking Peter’s dick for the first time, but Rhodey liked licking the other end. He dropped to his knees behind Peter, his arms going around lean thighs to help the boy stand. Clint’s free arm helped steady Peter as well, his mouth never leaving Peter’s aching dick. 

Rhodey nosed his way between Peter’s cheeks, staring at his pretty pink hole. He remembered how good that hole look stuffed with Tony’s cock and he moaned, his tongue flicking out to run over Peter’s rim.

Peter gasped, bucking in their grasp as he felt a hot tongue press against his asshole. He moaned, writhing between their mouths. Clint sucked and sucked, filthy gagging noises filling the room, blending nicely with the steady ‘fap fap fap’ of Tony’s hand on his dick and Peter’s wordless cries.

Rhodey licked Peter’s hole, tongue running around the rim and dipping inside. He moaned, pressing his mouth harder against Peter’s ass and plunging his tongue in as deep as it could go. He could taste old lube inside Peter and he pulled back, gently licking at his hole.

“Did you use the toy this morning?” Rhodey asked.

Peter nodded, cheeks stained red.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Every morning before school.”

“I bet you feel so empty without a cock in you,” Tony said from his spot on the couch, voice breathy.

Peter nodded so hard his hair flopped over his eyes. “I feel empty, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s because you were made to take our cocks,” Tony said, eyes running over the beautiful scene in front of him. Rhodey dove back in between Peter’s cheeks, tongue immediately sweeping long, sure strokes over Peter’s pucker. Peter howled, writhing and bucking between them. If it wasn’t for their arms holding him up, he’d be on the ground.

“I’m gonna cum!” Peter shouted, trying to hold it back.

“Do it,” Tony commanded, leaning forward. “Pour your cum down Clint’s eager throat while Rhodey eats you out.”

Peter shouted as he came, his cock twitching and pulsing. Clint felt the first burst of bitter seed across his tongue and buried Peter’s cock as deep in his mouth as he could. He groaned at the taste; Peter’s first time ejaculating down someone’s throat and it was his throat. He tasted so pure, so innocent, just like Cooper had the first time. He kept his fist tight around his cock; he didn’t want to cum just yet. Clint swallowed and swallowed until he couldn’t take anymore, pulling back just enough to let Peter finish all over his face. He panted, eyes watering and cheeks flushed.

“How’d he taste, Clint?” Tony asked, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Delicious,” Clint slurred, pressing a kiss to the still weeping tip of Peter’s cock. “So innocent.”

Rhodey pulled back from Peter’s hole, staring at his fluttering, spit covered entrance. His lips and chin were covered in saliva, gleaming in the light of the room. He ran his hand over Peter’s stomach, feeling the slight swell and tightness from Peter’s bladder.

“Feels like your bladder is full,” Rhodey said, kissing each ass cheek in front of him.

Peter whimpered, shifting from foot to foot. Now that his orgasm had passed and his cock was slowly softening, he could feel just how full his bladder was. Peter nodded, a quiet whimper barely escaping him. He had to piss so bad it hurt.

Rhodey pressed down against his stomach and a spurt of piss escaped his dick, spraying Clint in the face.

Clint glared at Rhodey and inched closer. “C’mon, man, don’t waste it!” With that, he wrapped his lips around the head of Peter’s cock and waited, staring up at Peter with imploring eyes.

“Let go, Peter,” Tony said, stroking his cock. “Clint loves drinking piss like Steve loves being pissed in.”

Peter whined and Rhodey pressed down again. Peter cried out, hand fisting in Clint’s hair, and let go. He couldn’t hold it anymore, not with Rhodey pressing down on his stomach and Clint’s hot mouth just waiting for him.

Clint moaned as the first jet of hot urine shot down his throat, bitter and wet. He stroked his cock harder and faster, orgasm building with every second that Peter urinated down his throat. He moaned around the head of Peter’s cock, eyes fluttering closed.

“Yeah, look at him drink your piss, Peter,” Tony said, watching Clint’s throat work. “Look how hard he is, stroking himself for you.”

Rhodey started licking Peter’s asshole again, one hand still pressing against his bladder. His other moved up to wrap gently around his cock. He let out a surprised moan when he realized he could feel Peter pissing as he held him. Clint looked like he was in heaven; eyes fluttering, throat working, cheeks flushed. It made for a very pretty picture.

Peter’s stream finally started to slow, trickling out of his slit. Clint lapped the last droplets into his mouth, unwilling to miss a single drop. He was so close to cumming. 

He surged to his feet and kissed Peter hard. Peter let out a surprised moan and clung to his shoulders, opening his mouth to Clint’s tongue. He could taste his cum and piss in Clint’s mouth and he found he didn’t want to pull away. He had only tasted vestiges of it the week before on Steve Rogers’ tongue, and Peter hadn’t been sure he was going to like it, but he found himself leaning into the kiss with Clint, his tongue licking into Clint’s mouth to chase the taste.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Clint panted against his mouth, stroking his cock.

“Tastes good,” Peter moaned, back arching as Rhodey’s tongue worked his ass open.

“Yeah it does,” Clint grunted, taking half a step back. He gave his dick three more good strokes and he came, his seed spattering across Peter’s hardening cock. Peter moaned, staring at the pearly strands on his skin. He dipped his hand down and scooped some onto his fingers, popping it into his mouth for a taste.

He opened his eyes when he heard Tony groan and he flushed deep red as he watched his hero cum, ropes of spunk staining his thighs and fist.

Rhodey smirked against Peter’s hole and stood up. His cock was so hard it hurt and he couldn’t wait to sheath it inside Peter’s tight little ass. Steve and Tony had told him just how tight Peter was, how he healed quickly and stayed tight. He couldn’t wait to feel it for himself, to feel those walls flutter and contract around him, pull him deeper until he shot his load deep into Peter’s body.

Peter’s asshole glistened with spit, already fluttering and needy. Rhodey pressed a hard kiss against Peter’s jaw and stepped back, staring at Clint’s soft cock.

“You could’ve cum on my dick to get me ready for Peter,” Rhodey said, arching an eyebrow.

“I ain’t got any cum left, but how ‘bout I wet your dick instead?” Clint purred, cupping his cock and leering at Rhodey.

“Yes, do that,” Tony said, leaning back against the couch. His cock was soft, resting against his thigh, and he looked utterly satisfied. He patted the couch next to him. “Come sit by me, Peter. Give your legs a rest.”

Peter hurried to sit next to his hero, returning Tony’s smile. 

“Ah, turn your ass out, so Rhodey can see that beautiful hole,” Tony said. Peter went on his knees and turned around, cock getting hard again. He grabbed the cushion and looked over his shoulder. Rhodey and Clint stood dick to dick, Rhodey’s hard and leaking precum and Clint’s soft. He heard the hiss of Clint starting to go and watched in awe.

Clint’s golden stream hit Rhodey’s dick, making the man moan. Peter and Tony moaned with him, watching as Clint’s piss ran down Rhodey’s balls, dripping to the expensive carpet below. Clint shook his dick when he was done, grinning widely at Rhodey.

“There you go, man. Nice and wet just for Peter.”

“Thank you,” Rhodey said, the two exchanging a quick, filthy kiss. He could taste Peter’s piss and cum in Clint’s mouth and he hummed at the taste.

“Ready, Peter?” Rhodey asked, walking up behind him and stroking those perfect asscheeks. 

Peter nodded, leaning forward and sticking his ass out even more. 

“Please,” Peter moaned.

“He’s so needy,” Clint said, sitting on the other side of Peter.

“Isn’t he?” Tony said, looking over the expanse of Peter’s back to smile at Clint. “Takes cock like a champ.”

Rhodey pressed the head of his dick against Peter’s hole, rubbing his leaking slit up and down. Peter’s cock was hard again, dripping on the couch. Tony reached up under him and cupped his balls, making Peter shout.

“He’s so sensitive,” Tony said, grinning as Clint took Peter’s cock in hand. Both Clint and Tony would have to wait a few hours before they could get another erection, but they could play with Peter and make him cum over and over while they waited.

Rhodey rolled his hips, moaning as Peter’s asshole gave to the intrusion of his cock.

“Oh god, Tony, you were right!”

“He’s nice and tight, isn’t he?” Tony said, grinning at his best friend. Peter arched his back as Rhodey pushed inside him, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Rhodey was long and thick, spreading his asshole and making it burn. The feel of Mr. Stark’s fingers on his balls and Clint’s hand around his cock quickly took the pain away.

“Fuck, he’s tight,” Rhodey panted. “If I hadn’t watched you and Steve with him last week I’d think he’d never had a cock up here before.”

Peter babbled, trying to rock back onto Rhodey’s length. God, he had missed being filled with cock.

“You look so pretty taking his cock,” Clint said, stroking Peter’s in time with Rhodey’s thrusts.

“Do you love taking cock, Peter?” Tony asked, kissing the boy’s shoulder.

“Yes!” Peter cried. 

“Yes, what?”

“I love taking cock!” Peter shouted. Rhodey pulled nearly all the way out, until only the head of his dick was caught by Peter’s rim, and then slammed forward. His balls slapped against Peter’s ass with every hard thrust, his hips angled just right to catch on Peter’s prostate.

Peter howled, writhing on the spear of Rhodey’s cock. Clint stroked him faster and faster and Tony rolled his balls between his fingers. He felt one blunt finger stroke the space between his balls and asshole and he keened, arms weakening. He buried his face in the cushions, one hand reaching back to spread his cheeks wider.

Tony grinned, resting his finger against Peter’s rim to feel Rhodey’s cock slide over his finger. He could feel Peter’s stretched rim, hot and abused, and Rhodey’s hot, hard dick pushing past his finger to slam into Peter’s willing, young body.

Rhodey shuddered at the feel of Tony’s finger against his cock and Peter’s hole, his hands tightening on Peter’s hips. Tony kissed Peter’s shoulder and dipped his finger into his ass as Rhodey thrust inside him.

Peter screamed, body going taut like one of Clint’s bows as he came again. Thick ropes of cum splattered against the couch and over Clint’s hand.

“He cums nearly as much as Steve and Thor,” Clint moaned.

“Must be those special abilities,” Tony said, leaning across Peter’s shoulders to kiss Clint. His eyes fluttered at the fading taste of Peter’s piss and cum. Next time he’d have to kiss whoever sucked Peter off sooner.

“I’m close,” Rhodey grunted, wildfire spreading through his veins. Tony grinned, pulling his finger out of Peter’s tight ass to cup Rhodey’s heavy balls.

“Cum inside me!” Peter yelled. “Please!”

“Oh, hear that? He likes being filled with cum!” Clint crowed.

“Peter!” Rhodey cried, snapping his hips forward one last time as he came. Peter moaned, head still buried in the cushions. He could feel Rhodey’s cock twitching inside him, his cum painting his inner walls. Peter moaned again, rocking his hips slightly. He loved the feel of a cock pushing cum into his ass.

He whined when Rhodey pulled out, clenching his asshole to make sure nothing escaped. He wanted to feel Rhodey inside him for hours and didn’t want to leak it all out.

“You want to wear a plug, Petey?” Tony whispered in his ear, gently stroking his side. Rhodey looked at Peter’s pink, puffy hole, grinning widely at how used he looked. “You want to keep Rhodey’s hot cum inside you?”

Peter nodded, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Please, Mr. Stark. I want to keep it in me!”

“Good boy,” Tony said, offering Peter a kiss. Peter took it, moaning into Tony’s mouth. 

“Just so happens, I have the perfect plug you can use.” Tony rolled onto his side and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing a hot rod red plug in his ass. “Been keeping this nice and warm for you all day.”

“Oh, nice,” Clint said, leaning closer to get a better look. “Steve put that in?”

“Yup,” Tony said, wriggling his ass. “After he used my ass as a urinal and came in me twice. It’ll be nice and wet for you, Peter.”

Peter moaned, nodding energetically. He couldn’t wait to have the plug that was stuffed in Mr. Stark’s ass in his. 

“You want to take it out for me, Peter?” Tony purred, resting his ass near Peter’s face. Peter nodded again, eyes glazed. 

“Nice and gentle,” Rhodey said, watching as Peter’s thin fingers wrapped around the head of the plug. Clint panted in Peter’s ear, watching intently. Peter slowly worked the plug out, letting out a loud moan with Clint and Rhodey when it popped free and a gush of piss and cum ran down Tony’s thigh.

“Thanks, Petey,” Tony moaned, sitting up and staining the couch further. He kissed Peter again and took the plug from him, grinning at how wet and slick it was. It would slide into Peter’s asshole without a problem.

Clint reached around Peter and spread his cheeks, baring his hole. Tony rubbed the plug against his twitching entrance and pushed it in without warning. Peter gasped, back arching and cock twitching, as Tony seated it inside him.

“There you go,” Tony said, patting Peter’s ass. “All plugged up.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, eyes half closed. He was very tired and sated and felt like he could sleep for a week.

“Sleepy boy,” Clint said, kissing Peter’s temple. He tugged on Peter’s wrist and brought the boy to his lap. Peter went willingly, straddling Clint’s thick thighs. Their soft cocks pressed against each other and Peter shuddered, burying his face in Clint’s shoulder. 

“You can sleep right here,” Clint said, rubbing his back. “You did so good for us, Peter.”

“You did,” Rhodey agreed, stroking Peter’s shoulder. “Tony and Steve were right; you are made to be an Avenger.”

Peter smiled against Clint’s neck, cuddling closer to the older man.

“One last thing for today, Petey,” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. “Rhodey and I haven’t gone to the bathroom today. You ready to be covered in our piss?”

“Do I have to move?” Peter mumbled. The thought of moving away from Clint’s embrace made him frown. He wanted to stay right where he was with Clint’s arms around him and their cocks pressed against each other.

“No, baby,” Clint said, kissing Peter’s temple. “They can go on me too.”

“Nice,” Rhodey said, helping Tony to his feet. Tony felt another glob of Steve’s cum slip from his ass and he moaned; he loved how it felt sliding out of him. He stood next to Rhodey, looking down at the beautiful boy in Clint’s arms. He would look even better covered with their piss.

He took his cock in hand and aimed it at Peter’s back, letting out a sigh as he started to go. Peter moaned against Clint at the feel of Tony’s hot stream splashing against his skin, running over the knobs of his spine and between his asscheeks. He could feel it run over his stretched rim, dripping off his balls onto Clint’s thighs.

He heard the hiss double and felt Rhodey’s stream hit his side. He moaned again, cock twitching against Clint’s. The white couch cushions grew darker as the piss stain spread beneath him and Clint, the sharp tang of urine filling the air. Clint moaned into Peter’s hair, watching Tony and Rhodey piss on them. His eyes were drawn to their cocks, watching their slits push forth powerful jets of golden liquid. Rhodey adjusted just a bit and then he was pissing on their cocks.

Tony grinned and aimed there too, his and Rhodey’s piss puddling on their skin, pooling beneath Clint’s thighs. Peter moaned and whimpered, rocking into the rush of fluid. Clint let out a surprised moan when another spurt of piss escaped Peter’s cock.

“Such a good boy,” Tony whispered as he finished, sitting down next to them and curling against Clint. Rhodey’s stream finally petered out and he sat next to Tony, pulling his best friend into his lap. Tony smiled up at him as Rhodey shifted to lean against Clint so all four of them were touching.

Tony shifted, grasping Rhodey’s cock and straddling his waist. Rhodey wasn’t hard, but Tony’s asshole was loose enough that they didn’t have a problem sliding it in. Rhodey groaned at the feel of Steve’s cum and piss cocktail from earlier and his cock gave a valiant twitch.

Peter watched through lidded eyes and then lifted his head and looked askance at Clint.

“You want to do that? Even though we just plugged you up?” Clint asked.

Peter blushed, nodding. “You can put the plug back in later? After you get to cum in me?”

“Oh, you perfect boy,” Clint said, kissing him on the mouth. He reached around Peter’s thighs and gently sliding the plug free.

“One moment,” Clint said with a wink. “Gotta keep it nice and warm for you.”

Clint set Peter to one side and stood up, pressing the plug into his ass. He’d been well used that morning, by Thor and Steve and Phil, so it slid in easily.

“There we go,” Clint said, sitting back down and pulling Peter back into his lap. He took his cock in hand and aimed it at Peter’s used hole, groaning when Peter sat on it. It went in easily, still small and only half hard. Peter was still open from the plug and he took Clint’s cock with a soft sigh.

He cuddled back against Clint, loving the feel of the cock in his ass. It felt so much better than a plug. 

“One day,” Tony said, head resting against Rhodey’s shoulder as he looked at Peter, “one day we’re all going to fill you with our cum and piss and plug you up nice and tight.”

Peter moaned and shuddered at the thought, cock twitching. He stifled a yawn and the grown men laughed fondly.

“Sleep, Peter,” Rhodey said. “You deserve it.”

Peter’s even breathing filled the room as the three men looked at him, each touching his soft, piss soaked skin. 

“He asleep already?” Tony asked Clint. Clint nodded, kissing Peter’s neck and tightening his arms around him.

“Yup.”

“So what do you guys think?” Tony asked, cuddling against Rhodey. He would sit on Rhodey’s cock for the rest of the day, he decided. Maybe later, once Peter left, he’d have them both piss in his ass. Clint wouldn’t piss inside Peter just yet; they were still working him up to that, but he would cum in that beautiful, tight, perfect teenage ass again. They would wash Peter up and send him home all plugged up, holding Rhodey and Clint’s cum inside him. Tony would send him a text telling him to take a video when he pulled the plug.

“He’s perfect,” Rhodey said. 

“He’ll fit right in,” Clint agreed. 

Tony smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek, the boy not moving at all.

“He’s going to be our perfect little Avenger.”

Tony rested back against Rhodey’s chest and JARVIS started a movie. He couldn’t wait until Peter’s next exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: Pepper/Natasha/Peter
> 
> Tony will feature in each chapter, at least watching the exam. 
> 
> I'm thinking of turning this world into a series. Lots of filthy sex, lots of piss. Anyone interested? Please leave ideas for what you want to see in the comments. Open to just about anything (not a fan of scat) with any pairing. Let me know what you want to see!


	3. Peter/Pepper/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's next exam involves Pepper and Natasha. He can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my favorite chapter, but still fun. Everyone loves piss and fucking in this story, that's for darn sure!
> 
> not beta-ed

Peter took a deep breath and landed on the top of the Empire State Building. It was dark, the stars barely visible with the light pollution. He glanced down at the observation deck; there were a few tourists still, snapping pics of the city at night. It was a hell of a view, Peter had to admit.

He wasn’t here for the view though. He had a special video planned for Mr. Stark and the other Avengers. His lips curled in a smile beneath the mask as he thought about his last entrance exam. He had sat on Clint’s cock for hours after the exam had ended and he’d loved every minute of it, especially when Clint showed him video of him and Cooper. Clint had invited him to his farm after all his exams were over to properly meet Cooper and Peter couldn’t wait.

He shook himself out of his memories and glanced down again. Still some people, but he couldn’t wait much longer. He had been holding it all damn day, just like Mr. Stark and the other Avengers liked, and he had to pee.

He pulled his phone out of the special pocket on his suit and used a little bit of webbing to make sure it would stick to his hand. He’d hate to drop it from this height, and he would hate if anyone saw what was on his phone. He could’ve used the AI in his suit to record the video, but he could get a better angle with the phone.

He made sure he wouldn’t fall and slid his cock out of his suit. He was half hard and pointing a bit away from his body, but that didn’t matter. He turned on the camera on his phone and lifted his mask to reveal his face.

“Hey, guys,” Peter whispered. “I’m at the top of the Empire State Building.” He turned the phone and revealed the view and the few tourists below him on the observation deck. “I’ve been holding it all day and I really have to go. Hope you enjoy!”

His head tilted back as he let go, a gush of hot urine pushing from his slit. It arched away from him, raining down on the deck below. He made sure the phone captured every moment of piss escaping his cock, knowing how much the Avengers loved it.

“Huh, must be spitting rain,” someone below him said. Peter nearly fell over trying to contain his laughter. His cock grew hard the moment he was done pissing; he had just gone on the top of the Empire State Building and spattered someone with his pee. 

Carefully, Peter stuck the phone to the tower at his back and turned, freeing up one hand to wrap around his cock. He started to stroke his dick, spreading the last droplets of piss and precum across his head.

“Feels so good,” he moaned. “I can’t wait for this Saturday!”

His back arched and he came just thinking about it, thick ropes of cum sticking to the tower and some falling to the deck below.

With a grin, he pulled his mask back down and tucked his cock away, grabbing his phone and stowing it after sending the video. He couldn’t wait to see what they sent him in return.

By the time he finished patrolling and made it back to his bed, he had a video waiting for him. He made sure his bedroom door was closed and took his cock in hand before playing it. He let out a soft moan at the sight of Steve Rogers and Mr. Stark completely naked in the middle of what looked like the lobby of Avengers Tower. The two men were kissing, thrusting lightly against each other as people walked by. He could see that both of them had cum on them already.

His fist flew frantically over his cock as Mr. Stark and then Captain Rogers both started to piss on each other’s cocks, right there where anyone could see. Piss dripped off their balls, pooling on the marble floor beneath their feet. 

They pulled back from each other, cheeks flushed, and stared at the camera.

“Your video was perfect, Peter,” Steve said.

“We can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Mr. Stark said. 

Peter moaned as he came, semen staining his fist. 

“I can’t wait until tomorrow either,” Peter panted, licking his fingers clean.

Tony Stark was waiting for him when he got to the tower the next day, a smirk on his face.

“Hey, kiddo. You know the drill. Lose the suit.”

Peter hastily stripped the suit, cock already hard and straining away from his body. He left it where Mr. Stark directed him to and followed him through the halls. He could see people looking at him again and he puffed his chest out.

“Your test is going to be a bit different today,” Tony said, leading him to the same room as before. Peter followed him and his mouth fell open when he stepped over the threshold.

Pepper Potts sat on the couch, completely naked, legs spread. The Black Widow had her face buried in between Pepper’s legs and one hand between her own thighs. Peter could see the Black Widow’s pussy dripping on the floor and he let out a squeaky moan.

Tony smirked, watching the boy. His cock was twitching as he watched the women.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Tony drawled, moving to the arm chair and sitting down. “Peter, this is Pepper and Natasha. They’ll be running your test today.”

Natasha pulled her head from Pepper’s quim, licking her lips. She let her eyes run over Peter’s body.

“Oh, he’s cute, Tony,” Natasha said. 

“Isn’t he?” Tony agreed, unzipping his pants and freeing his hard cock. “I know you ladies will enjoy him.”

Natasha stood and helped Pepper to her feet. Peter stared, his eyes running over their breasts. Until two weeks ago, he had only jerked off to women’s bodies.

“You look like you like our breasts, Peter,” Pepper said, cupping hers and rolling her nipples between her thumbs.

Peter nodded, eyes wide and cock dripping.

Natasha prowled over to him, running her hands over his narrow waist. Her slim fingers cupped his balls and he mewled, thrusting into her hand.

“So cute,” Pepper said, walking behind him and squeezing his butt.

“So big for a fourteen year old,” Natasha said, stroking his cock.

Pepper pressed her chest to his back, her nipples rubbing his skin. Peter moaned, head falling back on her shoulder.

“Now, we’ve seen all your videos,” Natasha said, playing with Peter’s dripping slit. “And we know you can take it up the ass so very well.”

“But I don’t think you’ve ever stuck your cock inside someone, have you?” Pepper whispered in his ear.

“We were saving that for you,” Tony said, slowly tugging on his cock. 

Peter nearly blew his load right then and there. He was going to get to stick his dick inside one of them?

He whimpered, rubbing against Pepper’s body. He could feel her nipples against his back and her fingers on his hips. Natasha smirked, slowly stroking his cock.

“I bet your cock will feel so good inside me, Peter,” Natasha said, kissing him hard. Pepper laughed against his ear, one slim finger sliding between his cheeks.

“Good boy,” she whispered when she felt the plug in his ass. “Have you been wearing it all day?”

Peter nodded, panting and thrusting into Natasha’s hand. “Everyday, just like you asked.”

Pepper had sent him a video of her pushing a plug into Tony and Steve’s assholes, grinning at the camera. “I love when my boys wear plugs all day for me. Do you think you could do that for me, Peter?”

Peter loved wearing the plug for Pepper, feeling his rim stretched out around the Iron Man red plug. He loved sitting through class knowing that he had it on, feeling stuffed full because it was so big.

“He can cum multiple times no problem,” Tony said from his spot on the couch. His pants were around his ankles and his cock was in his hand. Peter moaned as Pepper kissed him, his eyes glued to the cock that had taken his virginity. 

“Look at you,” Natasha said, lips twisted in a smirk. “Staring at Tony’s cock. It is a nice one, isn’t it? But your attention needs to be on us.”

Pepper reached between Peter’s legs and cupped his balls, making him keen and thrust harder into Natasha’s hand. Both women laughed, sharing a kiss over Peter’s shoulder.

“Lay down, Peter,” Pepper said, gesturing to the plush, soft blanket spread out on the carpet. “On your back.”

Peter scrambled to obey, his cock bouncing and leaking as he spread out on the blanket.

“What a perfect picture you make,” Natasha said, tilting her head and staring down at him. 

“We know you’ve sucked off Tony and Steve,” Pepper said. “Today you get to eat one of us out.”

“Only one?” Peter asked, making the adults laugh.

“Oh, Petey,” Natasha said. “Both of us, if you want. Let’s see how you do with it first, shall we?”

Pepper knelt by his face, stroking his smooth skin. “So young and perfect, Peter.”

His cheeks flushed and he leaned into her touch. He gasped when Natasha grasped his cock again, stroking it slowly. He lifted his head to look down the length of his body and stared when he saw she had one hand between her legs and the other around his dick. She smirked at him, rocking onto her fingers. He swallowed hard when she pulled her fingers free of her body, slick and shiny with her juices. 

“I rode Tony and Thor this morning,” Natasha said, straddling his waist. “I bet you’ll slide right in. I bet you can’t wait to add your cum to theirs inside me.”

Peter whimpered, eyes glued the thatch of red hair between Natasha’s legs. Natasha went up on her knees, one hand still around Peter’s cock, and guided him to her entrance. He gasped and arched as she rubbed his cockhead against her dripping slit. Mr. Stark had sent him a fleshlight but the real thing felt so much better.

Natasha moaned as she pressed down onto him, his thick shaft spreading her pussy wide as she slid down him.

“Oh god,” Peter cried, fingers fisting the blanket.

“Do you like that, Peter?” Tony asked, stroking his cock. He and Pepper shared a smile and went back to watching Natasha.

“Yes,” Peter gasped, hips bucking. Natasha laughed throatily, dark red hair spilling over her shoulder as she threw her head back. 

“We’ll let you watch a bit first,” Natasha said, lifting herself nearly all the way off Peter’s cock before slipping back down. She moaned, bringing a hand up to play with her nipples. Peter panted, staring at her. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Do I really get to cum inside you?” Peter asked, hips finding a rhythm with her.

“Both of us, if you can cum that many times,” Pepper whispered in his ear. Peter finally grabbed Natasha’s hips, unable to resist touching her smooth, pale skin. 

“Peter!” Natasha moaned, writhing on his cock. “Cum inside me, Peter!”

She clenched around him and Peter went off like a rocket. He shouted her name and thrust as deep as he could, cock twitching and pulsing as he shot load after load of thick, hot cum inside her. Natasha moaned, clenching and pulling him as deep as she could take him.

“Fill me up, baby,” she moaned.

Peter was happy to comply. He couldn’t believe he was still cumming, pumping her pussy full of his seed.

He wondered if he should ask about the women getting pregnant, but he didn’t. They wanted him to cum inside them, so he would.

“Just like that,” Natasha said, breathing hard as she rested her hands on his chest. “He cums so much, Tony. Just like Steve and Thor.”

“Nice, isn’t it?” Tony asked, thrusting into his palm. 

Pepper leaned over him. “My turn. I’m going to straddle your face while Natasha waits for your cock to get hard again, okay?”

Peter nodded. He was going to get to taste Ms. Potts!

Pepper smiled and moved, her feet near his shoulders as she squatted over his face. Peter’s senses were overwhelmed with her scent and his mouth water. Her pussy was dripping wet and he remembered watching Natasha eat her out when he walked into the room.

“Pepper loves a good tongue fucking,” Tony said. “She loves knowing she’s your first tongue fuck.”

Peter tried to remember what Rhodey had down when War Machine had licked his asshole and decided to try to replicate it.

He ran his tongue down her dripping slit, taken aback at first by the taste. Pepper moaned, pushing her pussy deeper onto his face. Peter took a deep breath and lapped at her dripping slit. His nose was damn near buried inside her and he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue in her willing pussy.

He could still feel Natasha around his cock and knew it wouldn’t take long to get hard again, not with the delectable feast Pepper was giving him. 

He was clumsy as he licked and sucked at her opening, tongue sweeping inside her and around her, tonguing her clit and pushing against her urethral opening. He thought he could just taste the hint of bitter piss and it made his cock twitch inside Natasha.

“Peter,” Pepper moaned, leaning forward and kissing Natasha hard on the mouth. Tony moaned at the sight, Peter barely visible as the two red heads kissed each other, Natasha starting to bounce on Peter’s cock and Pepper rubbing herself against his face.

Peter reached up and grasped Pepper’s thighs, pressing her cunt harder into his mouth. Pepper keens into Natasha’s kiss, rubbing herself against Peter’s tongue.

“He’s already getting hard again,” Natasha panted, rocking on his cock.

“I’m going to cum!” Pepper shrieked as Peter sucked on her clit.

He felt a gush of liquid against his face and he opened his mouth, eagerly drinking everything Pepper had to offer. It tasted different than when Steve had cum in his mouth, but he found he liked the way Pepper tasted too.

Pepper sagged, her soaked pussy still right against his mouth. She could feel each breath he took against her quim and she shivered, another need overtaking her.

Tony knew the look that crossed Pepper’s face.

“Petey,” Tony said. Pepper managed to lift herself off his face just enough for him to turn his head and look at Tony. Peter loved the sight of his hero with a spent cock in hand, thighs, abs, and fist covered in cum. 

“Petey, sweetheart, Pepper really has to pee,” Tony said, leaning forward. “Would you let her go on your face? Are you ready to drink it?”

Peter whined, his cock twitching inside Natasha. He nodded, pupils blown wide in his eyes. Ever since he had tasted the dregs of piss on Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers cocks he had dreamed of drinking. Ever since he had seen Clint guzzle his piss like a fine wine he had imagined the moment when he would get to try.

“Good boy,” Tony said, leaning back. “Pepper, go ahead.”

Pepper shifted again, bringing her pussy just over his face. Peter opened his mouth, breathing shallowly and staring up at Pepper’s ass. Her cunt and butt took up his entire field of vision and he loved it. 

Natasha watched, eyes bright, as Pepper’s face relaxed as she let go. Both women had been holding it all day, waiting for their chance with Peter.

Peter felt a burst of hot piss against his chin and he moved his face to catch Pepper’s stream in his mouth. It was hot and bitter, a harsh force pushing down his throat. His mouth filled and he couldn’t swallow fast enough to keep up with Pepper’s piss, some of it running over his chin and down his neck to the blanket under them.

He loved it. He never imagined it would be so amazing. He swallowed as fast as he could, tongue hovering just below her opening as she pissed right into his mouth.

“Up just a bit, Pep,” Tony said, voice tight with desire. “Let me see.”

Pepper went up on her knees, spraying Peter in the face. Tony moaned, squeezing his soft cock. Peter’s face, which had shone with her juices from her orgasm, glistened with her urine. Her stream weakened and finally stopped, dripping slowly from her pussy. Peter whined and grabbed her hips, forcing her back down onto his face so he could lick her clean. 

“I think he likes it,” Natasha said. He was so hard inside her again. She wanted him to cum in her again, but she knew that Pepper deserved a chance to feel the boy’s cock deep inside her. Pepper loved being filled with cum as much as Natasha did.

“It’s so good,” Peter said, letting his head fall against the blanket. Pepper sagged down next to him, breathing hard.

“Can you cum inside Natasha again?” Tony asked. Peter looked at Natasha, his face covered with piss, and nodded, biting his lip.

“Fill me up again, Peter,” Natasha purred, lifting herself up and then slamming down onto his cock. Peter cried out, snapping his hips up. He could feel the butt plug pressing on his prostate and he was so close.

“Good boy, Peter,” Tony whispered. Pepper stroked Peter’s stomach and the boy cried out, balls tightening as he spilled inside Natasha again.

Natasha moaned, amazed at the amount of cum the boy pumped into her. She lifted off his cock, thick globs of semen dripping from her pussy and back onto Peter’s dick.

“Oh, Nat, that’s nice,” Tony said with a grin. “Maybe you should clean that off for him.”

Natasha winked at him and rested her slit right over his dick. Peter stared, nipples tight and chest heaving. He thought he knew what was coming and he couldn’t wait.

He moaned as the first hot rush of Natasha’s piss wet his dick, making him moan and writhe. He loved it when the Avengers wet his dick. He loved how hot and fragrant their piss was, covering his cock. Natasha sighed as she emptied her bladder, the tight, uncomfortable feeling finally draining away with each second that she pissed on Peter’s cock.

“Look at him, already getting hard again,” Tony said, something like awe—and not a small bit of jealousy—in his voice. 

“Feels so good,” Peter moaned, rocking in and out of Natasha’s stream. Natasha laughed, pressing her squirting cunt right against his dick as she finished.

“He’s all wet for you, Pep,” Natasha said, stretching out next to Peter. Pepper smiled at the other woman and moved to straddle Peter’s soaking wet, aching hard dick.

They moaned as she slid down onto him. She was tighter than Natasha and Peter nearly came right then and there. God, it felt so good, so tight, so wet, so hot, inside them. He wondered what it would feel like to be sheathed inside one of the male Avenger’s assholes. Would it be different? Would they let him?

Thoughts left his mind as Pepper clenched around his dick, moaning and rocking on him. Natasha leaned over and kissed him, licking into his mouth and chasing the taste of Pepper’s piss. Peter opened himself to her kiss, moaning and thrusting into Pepper’s cunt.

He thought he could taste semen and piss in Natasha’s mouth and he wondered who had used her mouth that morning.

Pepper moaned and Peter felt her clench around him. His dick was trapped in the vice of her pussy and he shouted into Natasha’s mouth, cock pulsing and balls tightening as rope after rope of thick, hot seed spurted into Pepper’s channel. 

“Ohhh!” Pepper cried. Peter felt a gush of wetness around his dick and he realized Pepper had cum again, squirting all over him.

He went limp under her, sated and overstimulated. He trembled as the two women gently pet his skin, crooning words of encouragement to him. 

“Doing okay there, Peter?” Tony asked.

Peter forced his eyes open and smiled at Tony. He looked as high as a kite and Tony couldn’t help laughing.

“We’re almost done for the day, kid.”

Peter whined, shifting under Pepper’s slight weight.

“Mr. Stark!” he gasped, eyes widening.

“What is it, Peter?” Tony asked, lips curved in a half smirk. He thought he knew.

“I have…I have to go!”

“Go ahead,” Pepper said, leaning forward and giving Peter an eyeful of her beautiful breasts. He licked his lips and she got even closer, one pert nipple grazing his lips. With a groan he latched on, suckling at her nipple.

“Such a good boy,” she crooned, petting his soft hair. “Go ahead and let go, Peter. Clean me out with your piss.”

Peter whimpered against her breast and he felt a hand press against his bladder. He let out a surprised squeak and his eyes flew open. He could just see Natasha grinning at him as she bore down on his bladder again.

Pepper let out a loud moan when she felt the first hot stream of piss jet inside her.

“Peter!” she moaned, pulling the boy closer. He kept sucking and licking her nipple and he finally couldn’t hold it in anymore, the piss he’d been holding all day streaming inside of Pepper. 

It was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt; his hot piss pressed right up against his dick, trapped by her fluttering walls. He pissed and piss and she rose off him just a bit, a gush of golden piss and pearly cum landing on his cock. She lowered herself back down, his stream still pushing deep inside her.

“You drank a lot for us, didn’t you?” Natasha purred in his ear, watching the growing stain around Peter’s butt.

Peter nodded, eyes glazed as he kept sucking on Pepper’s nipple.

Tony had the sudden image of Pepper fat with child, letting the Avengers—most specifically him and Peter—nurse from her milk heavy breasts.

He shuddered at the image, desire running straight through him. A conversation for another day.

Peter moaned as he finished and Pepper lifted herself off him, a torrent of piss and semen flowing from her pussy and splashing against Peter. Peter reluctantly let go of her nipple, laying back and just trying to recover.

“You good, Petey?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, turning his head to look at Mr. Stark.

“How did I do?” he slurred. He looked as high as a kite and completely satiated. 

“Great, kid. You’re doing great. One last thing and then we’ll let you rest, hmm?”

His eyes met Natasha and Pepper and the two women smiled, rolling to their feet. Together they pushed and cajoled Peter until he knelt in front of Tony, his vision locking on Tony’s soft cock.

“Spread your legs, Petey,” Tony said. Peter went up on his knees a bit and spread his legs, gasping when Natasha’s face slid between his legs, her cherry red lips wrapping around the head of his cock. Peter let out a loud moan and Tony took the opportunity to slide his soft cock in between Peter’s lips.

Peter’s eyes fluttered and he opened his mouth more, sinking his head lower on Mr. Stark’s cock. Natasha sucked and licked at his own dick, fondling his balls. He moaned around the cock in his mouth when Pepper ran her finger around the large plug in his ass, gently pulling it free.

Peter whined at how empty he felt, cock twitching in Natasha’s mouth. Natasha hummed happily around his dick, tasting Pepper’s juices and Peter’s piss. She had a great view of Tony’s cock disappearing into Peter’s mouth.

Peter felt the head of something large and smooth rubbing at his hole. It felt like his vibrator did and he nearly choked on Tony’s cock when it slammed inside him.

“God, I love watching you peg boys,” Tony said, leaning over Peter to kiss Pepper hard on the mouth. She laughed into the kiss, slamming the large double sided dildo into Peter’s hole. Peter moaned, writhing from so much stimulation. His cock was rapidly growing hard again and he wasn’t sure he could cum again, but Natasha and Pepper seemed determined to wring another orgasm out of him. 

He was rapidly approaching the edge when he felt and tasted a flood of bitter liquid across his tongue. His eyes flew opened and he moaned when he realized Mr. Stark was pissing down his throat. His cock pulsed in Natasha’s mouth and he came, more thick cum shooting down her throat and across her face when she pulled back, unable to keep up.

Tony groaned, relaxing and watching Peter’s face as he pissed down the boy’s throat. Pepper kept thrusting into the boy, her double sided dildo pushing into her pussy and making her breasts bounce with every thrust. He could feel Peter’s throat working around his cock as he swallowed and it twitched, slowly starting to fill. 

Tony pulled Peter’s face away from his cock before he finished pissing, aiming right into his open mouth and watching his golden gift pool on Peter’s tongue. Piss ran over his lips and chin, dripping onto Natasha and making her laugh. Peter swallowed and Tony smiled at him, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“Suck me hard so I can fuck Pepper,” Tony said. Peter eagerly dove back between Tony’s legs, swallowing his semi hard cock easily. Natasha sat up and leaned against the couch, her head resting on Tony’s thigh. Tony pet her hair, thrusting lightly into Peter’s mouth.

Tony was almost surprised at how quickly he got hard again. It wasn’t easy for him to get back to back erections, but the sight of Pepper and Natasha with Peter was a beautiful one.

Pepper moaned as the two sided dildo pushed inside her with every thrust of her hips. She watched the red length stretch Peter’s hole. It had slid in so easily after he had been wearing the plug all day. She watched Tony’s cock get hard in Peter’s mouth and she smiled at him.

“Enough, Petey,” Tony gasped, pulling Peter’s head away from his cock. Peter whined at the loss, staring at Mr. Stark’s spit covered cock. He groaned when the silicone length in his ass moved and he looked behind him. Pepper pulled off the dildo, leaving it Peter’s ass. It shone with Pepper’s juices and Natasha moved, squatting over it and sliding her pussy down over the thick length. She immediately started to fuck into Peter’s ass, the two of them moaning together. 

Tony held his hand out for Pepper and she moved, lowering herself onto his aching cock. They kissed, both close to orgasm. Peter and Natasha watched, Natasha pressing kisses against the boy’s neck. Both were overstimulated and dripping and she finally pulled the dildo out, letting it fall to the floor. Peter curled up next to her, his head on her breast, and they both watched as Tony groaned, spilling his seed into Pepper’s body.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was everyone’s ragged breathing. Peter was suddenly exhausted but very pleased with himself.

“Did I pass today’s exam, Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked around Pepper’s shoulder and smiled at the sight of him curled so innocently against Natasha’s side.

“A plus, kid. You did great.”

“You will make a fine Avenger,” Natasha said, kissing Peter’s hair. Peter grinned, snuggling closer to her.

“Rest, kid,” Tony said, resting his chin on Pepper’s shoulder. 

Peter closed his eyes, drifting into an easy sleep.

“Can’t wait to see him next week,” Natasha said, smirking up at Tony and Pepper.

“And then his final exam the week after,” Tony said, grinning down at her.

He looked at the boy sleeping in Natasha’s arms and grinned.

He couldn’t wait til next Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should Pepper become pregnant in the series? Hmmmm.
> 
> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> next chapter: Peter/Thor/Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Peter/Clint/Tony
> 
> remember, no hateful comments please and thanks.
> 
> comments feed this kinky snake.


End file.
